Red and Black
by S-Michael
Summary: [contains lemony stuff, but it's more than just a lemon][SangoInuYasha] Sango consoles InuYasha after he breaks up with Kagome.


Author's Note: This story was supposed to be published months ago, so many things may be out of date (including the Author's Commentary, in which I say that I haven't written any Author's Commentaries in any IY stories I have written to date, but there is one in _Heartbeat_ (Kagura/Kohaku)). If it really bothers you, just consider the story slightly AU.

Red and Black

S-Michael

"Can you believe that Sango and Miroku broke up?" Kagome asked.

"I told you it wasn't going to last," InuYasha said offhandedly. They were staring up into the sky and looking at shapes in the clouds. It was a good day. Naraku was defeated, Kohaku was alive, Kikyo had found peace and returned to ashes, happy ever after for all involved.

Sort of. Kohaku had run off with Kagura. Apparently, they had a thing. It made a twisted sort of sense, actually. Naraku's minions weren't encouraged to have free wills, much less date, and Kohaku and Kagura were the only two who wanted to be free of him. They were each other's only friend…only relief. Still, he'd be back. Provided that Kagura didn't get him killed.

"I can't believe Sango isn't furious," Kagome said. "I bet she's fuming on the inside."

"She seemed alright to me," InuYasha said.

"No offense, but you're not a woman, InuYasha," Kagome said.

"Maybe not, but I've known her as long as you have," InuYasha said.

Kagome shook her head, apparently amused. "InuYasha, sit up. I have something I want to give you."

"It isn't another set of subjugation beads again, is it? That's what it was last time," InuYasha said. He lost his beads in the final battle with Naraku.

"Don't you trust me?" Kagome asked. "Sit up and close your eyes."

"Alright," InuYasha said, and did so. He felt a necklace being placed around his neck. "You aren't tricking me, are you? These aren't subjugation beads, right?"

InuYasha opened his eyes. "Good because if they were, I'd feel like a total fucking idiot for trusting you." He looked down at the necklace. "I'm a total fucking idiot. I trusted you, Kagome! C'mon, I don't deserve this! Don't you trust me?"

"You know you were thinking nasty thoughts just now," Kagome said.

"What the--" he realize what she was talking about. "Oh, _those_ kinds of nasty thoughts. What do you take me for--Miroku? Why don't you make subjugation beads for him? What have I done to make myself seem the least perverted? Unless, of course, you only think I'm thinking nasty thoughts because that's what you're thinking about--"

"InuYasha, sit!" Kagome said.

"You 'sat' me," InuYasha said, unbelievingly.

"So? You deserved it," Kagome said.

"The fuck I did!" InuYasha said.

"You accused me of having a dirty mind," Kagome said.

"After _you_ accused _me_ of having one--which you did after tricking me, lying to me, and lets just say it, _deceiving_ me, I might add," InuYasha retorted. "That is so typically you!"

"What is so typically me?" Kagome asked.

"You 'sit' me for no apparent reason, you accuse me of things in an almost offhanded manner, you--the list is too long to get into right here and now, okay? Just remove these fucking beads!" InuYasha demanded.

"Not if you're going to be like that," Kagome said.

"Then it's over between us. Why should I trust you when you don't trust me?" InuYasha said. He stood and walked away. _Don't let her see you cry. Be strong; be--_

"Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit!" Kagome shouted, and stormed off. Suddenly, InuYasha didn't feel like crying.

-

Outside of Kikyo's grave, InuYasha sat and stared up into the sky. It was a beautiful night. Even more beautiful than the day had been. He was startled by a knock on the wall. He looked up. Sango was standing next to him. How the hell had she sneaked up on him? He must have more depressed than he thought he was.

"Hey, I've brought you some forget-our-stupid-exes juice," she said, holding a bottle of sake.

"I thought you said that your breakup with Miroku was completely mutual," InuYasha said. If Kagome was right about this, what if she was right about…other stuff.

"It was, but you can't just sit here and drink by yourself. It ain't healthy," Sango said. She sat down and poured him a bowl, which he accepted.

"How did it happen? Your breakup, I mean," InuYasha asked.

"It's kind of weird," Sango said. "We just woke up one morning, looked into each other's eyes, and thought…_shit, what the fuck was I thinking!_"

InuYasha chuckled. "Kagome said she thinks you're fuming on the inside."

Sango sighed. "Now, Kagome's my friend, and I love her, but--"

"I broke up with her, remember?" InuYasha asked.

"Oh, well, in that case, she's a bitch," Sango laughed. "No. Seriously, though, I love her, but she can be a bit of a…well…"

"Kagome," InuYasha suggested.

"Exactly! She can be a bit of a Kagome," Sango said. "You need more sake?"

"No," InuYasha said.

"Well, you're not drinking it fast enough, then. I'm already on my second bowl. Hurry up and finish it," Sango said. InuYasha chugged the remaining half-bowl and held his bowl out for a refill. "Good. Now, as I was saying, Kagome can be a bit of an obsessive romantic. She believes in true love, soul mates, and all that crap."

InuYasha nodded. "And it is crap. Soul mates, pah! If we were soul mates, I should have been as happy with Kagome as I had been with Kikyo. After all, they have the same soul!"

"I think that that would make _them_ soul mates," Sango said.

InuYasha laughed. And then sighed. "If it hadn't been for Naraku, I would have become human that day. Kikyo and I would have gotten married, had children…I imagined it all. I even had names for the children. It would have been worth trading centuries of life for years, if I could spend those years with her."

"Sounds wonderful," Sango said.

"Sometimes I wonder, would it _really_ have been so wonderful? What if…what if it wouldn't have been?" he looked at Sango. "What if Naraku did me a favor? What if Kikyo would have turned out to be…well, just like Kagome turned out to be?"

"For two incarnations of the same soul, those two have remarkably little in common," Sango said. "Besides, there's no use worrying about it now. What's done is done. All we can do is look forward. Move on. Try to be happy with what we have."

InuYasha smiled wryly. "That sounds incredibly like something I'd say. And Kagome says I can't understand you as well as she can because I'm a man."

"I'm a woman, but I'm also a fighter," Sango said. "We speak each other's language plenty well."

"You say that like those two things ought to be mutually exclusive," InuYasha said. "I never got that about human culture. I mean, I don't like hurting women, but then, I've always been way too human for my own good."

"It's the pretty women that most men want to marry," Sango said.

"Have you ever stopped to think that that may be why most humans are pathetic? Blood breeds true, you know. You're not pathetic, of course; you're one of the best fighters I ever met, human or demon. Still, you have to think about these things," InuYasha said. Then again, lots of things about humans confuse me. Like makeup."

"Kagura wears makeup," Sango said.

"Actually, I never smell any on her. I think she came out of whatever Naraku uses for a womb looking like that," InuYasha said.

"I'd rather not think about Naraku's womb," Sango said.

"Hear! Hear!" InuYasha said heartily. "Still, you have a point. No one has ever seen Sesshoumaru without his eyeliner and blush."

Sango laughed. "In his case, it's worth it." Inuyasha stared at her. "What? Your brother is hot."

"You've dated Miroku too long; you've picked up on his bad habits," InuYasha said.

Sango smiled, grabbed his butt, and said, "Will you bear my child?"

"Yes! Yes, I will!" InuYasha laughed.

"Hey, InuYasha? What do you think? Should I wear makeup, try to pretty myself up? You know…girl stuff?" Sango asked.

"Fuck that bullshit," InuYasha said. "Fuck it up it's ass sideways until shit comes out of it's nose and--"

"I get the idea," Sango said.

"Seriously, though, don't," InuYasha said. "You're fine as you are. And if anyone says otherwise…well, you're armed most of the time."

Sango laughed. "I'll keep that in mind. Sake?"

InuYasha gulped the last of his bowl and held it out for more. "What is this, the third or fourth?"

"Who knows? I intend to drain the bottle," Sango said.

"An admirable goal," InuYasha said.

"You're going to help me," Sango said.

"I'd be honored," InuYasha said. "Let's not make a habit of this, though, or else we'll end up like Mushin."

"Hey, you remember when we thought he was dying?" Sango asked.

InuYasha grinned evilly. "I remember the Mist of Sages episode."

"Hey, I was drunk on sake," Sango said. She put her arm around his shoulder and smiled evilly at him, "…speaking of which, guess what I am now? Drunk on sake. Amazing coincidence, isn't it?"

"Sango…"

"You said you'd bear my child," Sango said.

"Sango, you're drunk," InuYasha said. "You don't know what you're saying."

"Do too! I even have a list of things I wanted to do today. One: get drunk. Two: seduce InuYasha. Three: wake up with a hangover," Sango said.

"I…I don't know," InuYasha said.

"Well, then, let's keep pouring sake into you until you are sure, then," Sango said.

"Well, you get points for honesty, unlike that Kagome bitch," InuYasha said. "Deal." He downed the bowl and held it out for a refill.

"You realize that you just made victory a little easier for me, right?" Sango said.

InuYasha smiled. "Maybe I want you to win."

"You could just concede defeat," Sango said.

"C'mon, leave me with a shred of dignity, will you?" InuYasha said. He looked up. "Beautiful night, isn't it?"

"Aye," Sango said.

"Sango?" InuYasha asked.

Yeah?" she asked.

"Never mind. More sake," InuYasha said. They were silent for a minute as they sipped sake and contemplated the stars. "I was thinking about souls," InuYasha said.

"What about them?" Sango asked.

"Well, the sever differences between Kagome and Kikyo make me wonder…if we don't put too much significance in the things. I mean, when Kikyo was undead, she was powered by them…surely, the gods would not allow that if the soul were truly the self? Also, she didn't really seem to change much for which soul was powering her," InuYasha said.

"I've found that the best answer for questions dealing with the afterlife is: shut up," Sango said. "No one knows. No one is meant to know. All we can do is be true to ourselves and find what makes us happy in life."

InuYasha nodded. "You're probably right. Sake."

Sango refilled the bowl. "You're making this easy on me."

"Actually," InuYasha said, "I'm trying to get my courage up, so I can ask you…do you love me?"

"That's a strange thing to ask," Sango said.

"You just said you wanted to seduce me," InuYasha pointed out.

"Fair enough. I don't know. Or rather, I do know that I love you, but not whether it's romantically or just as a friend, you know?" Sango said. "Still, who says we can't be friends with benefits?"

InuYasha tried to lean his head on her shoulder, but he was taller than she was. He slipped and landed with his face in her crotch.

"That works!" Sango said.

"Funny," InuYasha said dryly, turning into his back. "_This_ does, though."

Sango patted his head and then played with his ears.

"Why do women always do that?" InuYasha complained.

"C'mon, they're cute," Sango said. "You're cute."

"Cute? Sesshoumaru gets 'hot,' and all I get is 'cute?'" InuYasha asked mock-indignantly.

"Here, I'll show you how hot I think you are," Sango said, fumbling with his Robe of the Fire Rat.

"Wait," InuYasha said. He downed his sake. "Hmm. How much sake do we have left?"

Sango shook the bottle. "Enough for another bowl each, maybe two if we're lucky."

"We might as well finish it off before we screw around, since we're so close to our goal and all," InuYasha said.

Sango poured two more bowls of sake and they drank hurriedly. She shook it again. "Not enough for another bowl, not for both of us."

"You might as well give it to me," InuYasha said. "You stink of booze."

"You certainly know how to charm a girl, InuYasha," Sango said dryly.

"Are you going to penalize me for honesty like Kagome does, Sango? Besides, I thought _you_ were trying to seduce _me_," InuYasha said.

"No and yes. In that order," Sango said. "I won't penalize you, and I _am_ trying to seduce you. So down that bottle and let me have my wicked way with you."

"Sounds like a plan," InuYasha said. Not even bothering with a bowl, he put the bottle to his lips and chugged the remainder. He started to sit up, and then she lifted him so that his mouth was close enough to kiss. They kissed. Sango reached into his kimono… "Not here."

"Why not?" Sango asked.

"Have you no respect for the dead? Besides, what if we fall asleep afterwards and die of the cold and this is how they find us?" InuYasha said.

"Then they'll know we died happy," Sango said, but they got up and stumbled to InuYasha's room, judging that Miroku would be easier to get rid of than Kagome.

"Hey, Miroku, we need the room," Sango said drunkenly.

Miroku stared at them, open-mouthed.

"What? Don't tell me you're still pining for me," Sango said.

"No, but…this, so fast…it's kind of a shot to my ego," Miroku said.

"Blame it on the alcohol," InuYasha suggested.

"This may just end up being a one-night stand," Sango said. _Or a five-hundred seventy-three-night stand, who knows?_

"Off with the clothes, dog-boy," Sango ordered.

InuYasha smiled. "You too."

They stripped as fast as they could, embraced, and kissed each other like their lives depended on it. They fell to the floor, Sango on bottom. She started to move; she wanted to be on top. InuYasha kissed her lips, then her chin, then her neck…the hollow of her collarbone…between her breasts…Sango realized what he was doing, and relaxed as he kissed his way down her body. A wave of pleasure hit her as he slipped his tongue in, and started playing with her g-spot. She grabbed large handfuls of his long, silky-white hair and pressed his face into her crotch as if she thought he were going to try to escape as she was overwhelmed by wave after wave of pleasure, and finally climaxed.

InuYasha lifted his face from her groin and wiped his mouth when she let him go. "There are women who won't let a man go down on them, you know," InuYasha said. Was it her imagination, or was he implying something about a certain ex of his? Probably just her imagination.

"They're mad," Sango said with conviction. "On your back."

InuYasha flipped over and Sango mounted him. He rotated his hips: clockwise, then counterclockwise, than clockwise again, on and on, always changing it up just enough to be a shock, keeping the pleasure fresh. She climaxed again, and this time InuYasha climaxed with her. Sango smiled down at him. InuYasha smiled up at her. They were drunk, they stank of booze and sweat and sex, they were exhausted and they were happy. They collapsed against each other and immediately passed out.

-

When Sango awoke the next morning, they weren't…ah…still connected. They must have moved in their sleep.

"Hey, there," InuYasha whispered.

Suddenly, Sango's warm feelings were replaced with a pounding headache. She groaned, and rubbed her temples. This had to be the worst hangover ever. "Don't talk," but even the sound of her own voice hurt her ears. She found another bottle of sake and took a swig.

"The hangover's just going to be worse when it comes back," InuYasha said.

"Yeah, I know, but I bought some time," Sango said. This moment was too damn cute to be marred by a hangover. She held the bottle out to him.

"No thanks. My demonic immunity runs toxins like alcohol out of my system pretty quickly. I don't get hangovers," InuYasha said.

"Lucky bastard," Sango said menacingly. Then she smiled. He smiled at her.

"Hopefully, next time, we'll be able to cuddle," InuYasha said.

"You're assuming there will be a next time?" Sango teased.

"One-night stands aren't really my thing," InuYasha said. "Dogs mate for life. Dog demons…not so much, but we still take it pretty seriously." There was a knock on the door. "One minute," InuYasha said loudly. They got dressed as quickly and silently as they could. "Come in!"

Kagome opened the door and entered the room. "Hey, Miroku, I--" and then her mouth hung open, because it was then that she noticed that Miroku wasn't there. She also noticed who was there in his stead. It didn't take a genius to figure out what was going on here, and Kagome wasn't exactly a retard. She figured it out. "You…Sango? Sango…how could you? InuYasha…I…sit!

"Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit!--" Kagome would have kept going, but Sango covered her mouth with a palm.

"He's not your boyfriend anymore, Kagome, and I won't let you treat him that way," Sango said.

"Treat him _what_ way? I…forget it!" Kagome stormed off.

"Here," Sango gave InuYasha her hand.

"Thanks," InuYasha said, taking it and pulling himself out of the crater. "She's probably never going to talk to either of us ever again, though."

"Give her a little time," Sango said. "She's a good person."

InuYasha started laughing.

"What?" Sango demanded.

"It's not that," InuYasha said. "I just realized that we kicked Miroku out of here at an hour past midnight."

She stared at him, and then she started laughing too. "Hope it didn't rain last night."

-

"Sorry about kicking you out last night," InuYasha said.

"Oh, no problem, really," Miroku said sarcastically. "I was just woken up by my best friend and my ex-girlfriend looking for a place to fuck at one in the morning and had to find a new place to sleep in the dead of night."

"Sorry," InuYasha said again.

"No, it's alright," Miroku said. "You were drunk, horny, and recently broke up. The gods know I have been in that situation plenty of times. Besides, it was a beautiful night."

"That it was," InuYasha said.

"Of course, your opinion may be slightly biased," Miroku said conspiratorially.

InuYasha laughed. "Hey, Miroku? Why did you and Sango break up?"

"Didn't she tell you?" Miroku asked.

"Yes, but I want to hear it from you, too," InuYasha said.

"It's not that I don't love her, it's…well, it's that I love being a lech more, I guess," Miroku said. He shook his head, "That sounds terrible. I don't mean it like that. The thing is, I knew I wasn't going to be faithful, and, well, she deserves better than that, you know?"

InuYasha nodded. "What about you, man?"

"Oh, you know me. I'll just sire scores of bastard children on an unsuspecting populace," Miroku said, smiling.

"You're full of shit, Miroku," InuYasha said. "No doubt you _will_ do that, granted, but it's not what you _want_ to do."

"How do you know?" Miroku asked.

"I can't imagine wanting to be alone my entire life," InuYasha said. "The thought of dying alone…" he shuddered.

"Maybe you're too much of a dog," Miroku suggested.

"Maybe," InuYasha said doubtfully.

-

"What do you want?" Kagome demanded. Her face was streaked from tears.

"To talk," Sango said.

"What's there too talk about?" Kagome said coldly.

"You know damn well what there is to talk about, Kagome, and if we don't talk now, you will regret it," Sango said harshly.

"Is that a threat?" Kagome asked.

"No. A warning. I'm not the one who will make you regret it, you will be," Sango said.

Kagome sat down. "Fine, talk," she snapped. Sango let it go; she had every right to snap.

"Lets be completely honest. Yes, I fucked InuYasha," Sango said. "I was drunk, but that's no excuse, and besides, I might have done it even if I wasn't."

"Hardly an inspiring talk, Sango," Kagome said.

"I'm going for honest, not inspiring," Sango said. "I went there that night with a bottle of sake to console him after the breakup--"

"And 'console' him you did," Kagome said, making it sound dirty. Then: "Hey--why didn't you come to console me? Aren't I your best friend?"

Sango shook her head. "No. InuYasha is. I can talk to him about things I can't talk to you about. Warrior things. No offense, but you're not a fighter at heart, and there are you don't really understand, but he does."

"Great. I'm not your best friend. Where, exactly, _do_ I fit into your friends list?" Kagome asked.

Sango's lips quirked into and then out of a small smile. "Third, after Miroku."

"I'm below your lecherous ex-boyfriend!" Kagome demanded.

"It's not _that_ bad, Kagome," Sango said.

"God damn you, Sango," Kagome said venomously.

"Hate me if you want, but let me finish first," Sango said. Not that she could do anything if Kagome decided to get up and leave. The girl was capable of violent mood swings. Sometimes Sango wished she could 'sit' Kagome.

"Why?" Kagome demanded. "You're just going to take his side. You're lovers now, plus you just told me that he was a better friend to you than I was…" tears poured from her eyes. "Damn it, why did the bastard leave me."

"I didn't vilify you to him, and I'm not going to vilify him to you," Sango said, trying to be objective. "As for why he left you…well, we didn't get into specifics, but I notice that he's wearing a brand new set of beads of subjugation."

"So? He's been wearing beads of subjugation for most of the time that I've known him," Kagome said. "It's never been that big of a deal before."

"The straw that broke the camel's back," Sango said. "By giving him those beads, what you're saying to him is that you don't trust him and that you want to control him."

"The final straw? What have I ever done to him that was so horrible?" Kagome asked.

Sango stared at her like Kagome was something from another planet. "You once 'sat' him seven times and ran away for saying your cooking was bad," she pointed out for an example.

"The time Kikyo and I nearly got swallowed by that demon, you mean?" Kagome said softly. She sighed. "He deserved it, though. I mean…" She looked into Sango's eyes pleadingly. And then suddenly, not pleadingly; angrily. "Of course, _you'd_ take _his_ side! Fair and objective, pah! You probably said that I was a bitch and all sorts of other mean things about me! I…I hate you! I hate you, and I'm going back to my own time! For good!" Kagome ran off.

Sango sighed, and looked up at the sky. She had seen the look in Kagome's eye. It had been close. She had been very close to getting her friend back. Now…it may be years before she saw Kagome again. If ever. Well, too bad. She had liked Kagome, but if she didn't want to accept the truth…well, Sango wouldn't hold her hand. She was a big girl. She had to make her own decisions, whatever the consequences would be. She had mistreated InuYasha, and he had run from her into Sango's arms. Now Kagome was running from them.

Sango hoped that Kagome was angrier with her than with InuYasha. He did nothing wrong. When he broke up with her, he lost any obligation to remain loyal to her, but Sango had still been Kagome's friend when she slept with her ex, and friends don't do that to one another. That's the theory, at least, but Kagome's ex had also been her friend, and, quite frankly, more important to Sango than Kagome.

InuYasha understood her in ways Kagome couldn't. There was supposed to be a camaraderie among women, but Sango had never experienced it. Maybe it was because her mother died when she was young. Or maybe it was because she was a demon slayer. Or maybe her camaraderie with warriors overpowered the one with women. Whatever the case, InuYasha understood her in ways Kagome couldn't. And she understood him in ways Kagome couldn't, as well.

FIN

Author's Commentary (As If You Care)

Before I do anything, I want to make sure you all understand that I WAS NOT BASHING KAGOME! I do not bash. Ever. Bashing is totally lame. People who bash are losers. How the hell can you hate a cartoon character? _She is not real--a figment of some Japanese guy's imagination! How can you hate something that does not exist? WHY would you do it if you could?_ It's stupid. This is not bashing. Each and every vice Kagome has here is canon. She can be unreasonable at times (and I don't mean times that warrant unreasonable behavior), she often 'sits' InuYasha for reasons that are beyond my comprehension, the scene where she gave InuYasha new beads of subjugation is pretty much ripped off from the end of the third InuYasha movie, and she seems painfully unaware of her faults. (The one that was implied wasn't canon, obviously, but it was an implication, not a stated fact. Even calling it that is loose, however, because Sango was drunk at the time and might have misinterpreted.) I did not make Kagome stupid or a slut or something to further my own agenda--even having an agenda is probably lame. (I have a small one to bring attention to the Kagura/Kohaku romantic relationship, but that is dangerously underrepresented, and besides, I haven't gone anywhere with it yet.)

In fact, Kagome was probably the character I took the least liberties with. I made InuYasha emotionally expressive and gave him the spine to stand up to Kagome (a post-therapy InuYasha, if you will). I made Sango harder, more analytical, and more sexual than in the canon (some of it was Miroku rubbing off on her, but in general all of these characters are looser of lip than they are in the "real world"). Miroku was closer to the Mirokus of other Sango/InuYasha fics (the ones where he doesn't run off with some anonymous woman, I mean) than he was to the Miroku from the canon.

I got the idea for this while watching the third InuYasha movie. That little scene where Kagome gives InuYasha new beads of subjugation? (If you haven't seen it, the scene where the exact same thing happens in this story is a partial counterfeit.) I was thinking, "If it were me, I'd be like, 'Fuck you, bitch! I'm leaving your ass!'" Why Sango as a love interest? Why not Sango? Those two would be great together. Sango and InuYasha are both fighters; they understand each other in a way non-fighters can't. They both lost someone they love to Naraku, and want vengeance more than anything else. (Of course, Naraku is already dead in this story…) Kikyo's soul would have to find peace eventually, and when it did she'd let go of her shell (if she doesn't, she can't move on, and then Kagome would never be born…), and even if Kagura were a possibility (anything's possible with a good author, but it would take me much more than a one-shot to explain how that would happen), she's with Kohaku (and they are very happy together). Not that any of that actually went through my head. Sango was just a natural choice.

Sango/InuYasha is one of my favorite couplings. Of the couples that actually have InuYasha in them, it's second only to InuYasha/Jakotsu (overall, they're both under Kagura/Kohaku). It is truly amazing that I haven't written a Sango/InuYasha before now. Honestly, what have I been doing? Oh, right; other stuff.

I first decided to add in the sex scene, or rather add it in graphic lemony detail, as InuYasha and Sango were going to screw no matter what, out of fear that the story would be too short otherwise. When it came time for it, it was apparent that this was not the case, but it was too late by then. I had fit being explicit about the sex into the larger storyline so well that to remove it would have jarred the story. Why was I considering having a sex scene in the first place, though? Quite frankly, sex sells. I have two published lemons at the time of my writing these words (_Breaking_ (DBZ) doesn't count; it's just smut), both of which scored ridiculous amounts of hits their opening week. In under a week, _Adrenaline_ (KP), my second lemon, became my second most popular story ever, second only to _Captivated_ (TT), which is…you guessed it, my first lemon.

Sango has no idea exactly how close she came to winning her friend back. Until page twelve (this is a thirteen-page story, not including Author's Commentary), I was going to give this story a "happy" ending, where instead of getting angry and storming away, she starts crying and Sango comforts her. But I didn't. All things considered, I think it's better like this.

And of course, what kind of Author's Commentary would this be if I didn't try to plug other works of mine? Wow: this is actually the first time I have published an InuYasha fic since I've started this whole Author's Commentary thing, excepting _Ties That Bind_, an ongoing chapter fic that doesn't have an AC yet because it's not done. Anyway, the Shameless plugs of other InuYasha stories I have written. Firstly, the aforementioned _Ties That Bind_, in which Kagura is revived from the grave by a modern-day sorcerer. Then there is also _In Your Dreams_ and _Never Trust a Demon_, which are both Inu/Jak romances. _In Your Dreams_ is a light, fluffy comedy. _Never Trust a Demon_…not so much.

If you liked this, please read the aforementioned. Whether or not you liked this, please R&R. I eagerly await hearing your thoughts. I hope you liked it, though. Tell all your friends about me! Thanks! Bye-bye.

P.S.

The title? It doesn't mean anything. I couldn't think of a title, and I already have one called _Untitled_ (still no one has given me a title for it!), so I had to do something. I thought that since InuYasha's Cloth of the Fire Rat is red and Sango's demon-slayer armor is black, well…

Anyway, thanks for reading, hope you love it, tell your friends about this and any other of my works you happen to read, make sure that you R&R, and peace out!


End file.
